Mercy lives rewritten
by foggymorning20
Summary: a rewrite of an old story of mine where Ben and Adrian's little girl doesnt die.


Mercy Lives

summary: a rewrite of a story i wrote 5 years ago. I always thought it was horrible they killed off the baby. my version of what would have happened if Mercy lived.

Disclaimor: I own nothing

Ben boykewich was woke up suddenly in the middle night by someone shaking his arm. Ben moaned and turned over and said, "just 5 more minutes."

He set up quick though when his wife said, "Benjamin Antonio Boykewich wake up this minute."

He looked over at Adrian and said, "what what."

Adrian said, "My water just broke."

Ben looked down at the bed and realized that the sheets were wet. He jumped up and said, "shit we got to get to the hospital. why didnt you say you were having contractions? jeez adrian."

Adrian said, "I didnt realize it was real labor until my water broke."

Ben said, "well come on we got to get you to the hospital."

Ben quickly reached for his shirt and pants and quickly dressed and than helped adrian get dressed. Adrian grabbed his hand as he helped her on with her dress and squeezed it hard as she said, "owww."

Ben put his arms around her and helped her sit down while she went through the contraction. She relaxed after a minute and ben knew that he need to go her to the hospital. He stood up and helped her up and out to their car. He settled her in the passenger seat and climbed in the driver's. He looked over at her and said, "you ok?"

Adrian said, "as ok as i can be. we need to call our parents."

Ben said, "i will when we get to the hospital."

When they got to the hospital, ben parked out front and they hurried inside. The nurse quickly checked her in and got them into a room. Adrian had another contraction as she got into the bed grabbing Ben's hand again. Ben flinched as she held it in a death grip as she groaned in pain as the contraction ended. She said, "shit this hurts."

Ben helped her lay back on the bed and said, "I know but im going to be right here with you the whole time. I love you Adrian. I'm going to call our parents now."

Ben called his dad and than Adrian's parents to let them know they were at the hospital. Just as he got off the phone with Cindy, dr Ativa came in. He said, "ok lets see what s going on here Adrian."

He checked her and said, "you are at 3 cm. its going to take awhile but looks like this baby is coming today. I'll be in to check you again in about an hour."

Adrian nodded and than grabbed Ben's hand again with a contraction. She screamed out with this contraction. Ben said, "breath baby."

A few minutes after that contraction Ben's dad and Adrian's parents got there. Cindy hugged Adrian and whispered reassuring words in her ear. Ben could see his wife visibly relax at her mom's words. Ben knew that it was going to be a long painful day for his wife and he knew that his job was to stay beside her the entire time. Leo laid his hand on Ben's shoulder and said, "how are you son?"

Ben looked up at his dad and said, "i'm ok. excited to finally see my little girl. its going to be a long day though."

Leo just squeezed his shoulder as Adrian decided to get up out of the hospital bed. Ben moved quickly to help her stand up. At the classes they had took the teacher had encouraged the women not to lay in the bed the whole time. Adrian leaned against ben as another contraction hit her. Ben smoothed her hair as she groaned in pain. He looked up at Cindy as Adrian cried out in pain again. He said, "breath baby. its going to be ok."

Adrian relaxed after the contraction ended and said, "ugh these things damn hurt like hell."

Ben kissed her and said, "I know but just think about it in a few hours our little girl is going to be here."

Ben was anxious though he tried not to show it. he did not like to see Adrian in pain like this but he knew that it was part of giving birth. Rueben said, "ben lets go out in the hall for a second."

Ben gently helped Adrian sit back down on the bed and headed outside with Rueben and Leo. He almost collapsed against the wall though as he was out of her line of sight. He said, "jeez i dont know if i can handle this."

Leo quickly grabbed his arm and said, "you can son. you have to thats your wife in there and shes relying on you to take care of her. You maybe scared but you cant show it in front of her ok. you have to be the strong one today."

The day seemed to drag on as Adrian's contractions got gradually harder. The nurse came in every so often and checked her. Ben tried to keep her calm and breathing through each of her contractions. The nurse finally told them when she got to 6 cm that she could get an epidural now if she wanted. Ben looked down at his wife who already looked exhausted and said, "do you want to get one honey it will give you a chance to rest a little."

Adrian quickly agreed to the epidural and was able to get some rest. She even fell asleep for a little bit. As word spread among their friends that they were at the hospital many of them showed up there. Finally about 6 o'clock that evening the dr told them the good news. It was time to push.

Everyone left the room except for Ben and Cindy. Adrian had wanted for her mom to be there in the room when their little girl was born. The dr said, "okay Adrian with the next contraction you are going to push alright."

Adrian nodded and said, "Im just ready for this to be over."

Ben took her hand and said, "it almost is baby just gotta push and our baby will be here."

Adrian screamed as the next contraction hit her. Dr. Ativa said, "alright Adrian push."

Adrian screamed as she bore down and started pushing. Ben held her hand and whispered encouragement to her. When the contraction ended she lay back against the pillow to rest before the next one. Ben whipped her face with a cool cloth and said, "you are doing wonderful baby."

Adrian looked up at him and cried out again as her next contraction hit. Ben felt her grip tighten on his hand as she pushed again. He beared it once again whispering to her encouraging words as she worked to bring their little girl into the world. When the contraction finallly ended, Dr Ativa said, "i can see her head. Just a few more pushes Adrian and shell be out."

Ben said, "hear that baby just a little bit longer and shell be here."

Adrian screamed again as another contraction hit her and she bared down on Ben's hand. Ben felt like his hand could break but knew that was nothing compared to what Adrian was feeling. He heard Dr Ativa say over Adrian's screams, "i got the head."

Ben looked down and all he saw was a dark head. it looked like their daughter had plenty of hair. The contraction ended and Adrian relaxed for a second as Dr Ativa worked. Dr Ativa said, "alright Adrian just one more push and its over."

Ben said, "come on baby just one more you got this."

Adrian screamed as the next contraction hit and pushed with all her might. Dr. Ativa said, "I got her."

Ben kissed Adrian and said, "you did it baby. We're parents."

Adrian fell back against the pillows and relaxed as Dr Ativa laid their screaming baby girl on her chest. Ben looked down at his daughter and smiled as Adrian let go of his hand. Dr. Ativa said, "ok daddy this is yoiur job cut the cord."

Ben nodded and took the scissors that she had attached to the cord and cut it. After that the nurse took their daughter to be cleaned up while Adrian delivered the placenta. Finally her work done Adrian fell back against the pillows exhausted. Ben kissed her again and said, "you did great baby."

The nurse brought their daughter back over to them and said, "7lbs 3oz and 19 inches long."

Ben took his little girl who was now clean and dressed. He took her to Adrian and she took her. He said, "shes beautiful just like you."

Adrian smiled up at her husband and said, "she is isnt she."

Dr ativa and the nurse finished up and left along with Cindy and for a few minutes the young family was all alone. Cindy came back in a few minutes with their dads though. Rueben and Leo each took a turn holding their beautiful granddaughter. Leo said, "Did you finally decide on a name for this sweetheart?"

Ben smiled at his wife and said, "yeah this is Mercy Josefina lee-Boykewich."

Cindy came back in having gone back out to talk to their friends. she said, "you got a bunch people out here anxious to meet her. Can I let them in?"

Adrian said, "yes let them in mom."

Ben said, "for a few minutes only though. Adrian needs to rest."

Cindy went back out and came back with Ricky, Amy, Grace, Jack, Henry, Alice, Madison, Lauren and Tom. Everyone took a turn holding the sweet little girl and admiring how pretty she was, but after a few minutes ben shooed them all out saying adrian needed to rest. Everyone but their parents left. Adrian did look exhausted happy but exhausted. After everyone left she fell asleep along with Mercy.

Ben looked down at his beautiful little girl as he laid her down in the little isolete crib they had in the room. He couldnt believe that he was a daddy and this little girl was his. He yawned himself and realized how tired he was. Cindy saw it and said, "hey how about we leave and you get some rest as well. We'll come back in the morning. Dr Ativa said baring any issues that they will only keep yall over night."

Ben nodded and hugged all of them before they left. He checked on Adrian again seeing that she was still asleep and decided to lay down for a little while. There was a sleeping chair in the corner for him.

A/n: well theres the first chapter story will be similar to my old one.


End file.
